


Megatron.

by OPD



Category: Megatron - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD
Summary: More Megatron poetry..





	Megatron.

"It is said that battles are won or lost in the will  
But we know...  
It must be fought on every level

From the straightening of the spine  
To the quieting of trembling hands  
Banish past and future  
Love and sorrow  
A breath held in

Small and short lived  
All we have are moments  
Trying to etch a mark  
a graffiti  
on the thick skin of time  
All too soon faded  
A slow exhale

Seeking clarity of purpose  
yours and mine  
Nothing left to say  
All goes still

I count the pulses of my spark  
savor every breath  
as we begin  
Again. "

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day,  
> and good friends.  
> Out rolled poetry.  
> Okay then.


End file.
